When it comes to wireless service needs, everyone's requirements may not be the same. Some individuals, companies, or entities may need to receive wireless service at multiple geographic locations because, for example, their business periodically changes locations on a regular basis. However, others may be content with receiving wireless service at one particular geographic location. A wireless service provider may wish to be able to satisfy all service requirements of its customers, whether it be for one service location (fixed) or for multiple service locations (nomadic). As such, it may be necessary to manage all users to ensure that each individual subscriber can receive their own customized wireless service package.
Currently, there does not exist a system or method to exploit the provisioning of fixed and nomadic services for high speed wireless data (HSWD) platforms. There exists a need for a provisioning system to manage and provide customized wireless service packages that meet the needs of individual users. Such a provisioning system could be configured to allow or disallow wireless service at different geographic locations based on the type of wireless service a customer has registered for and paid to receive. With the ability to monitor and manage users with a diverse wireless service needs, a wireless service provider can be in a better position to create a reasonable pricing mechanism for charging its customers based on the type of service a user wishes to receive.